


The Worldship Hungry

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [83]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Anticipation, Drabble, Gen, Magog Worldship, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr Anasazi has seen the abyss, and the abyss is <em>hungry.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worldship Hungry

Tyr Anasazi has seen the abyss, and the abyss is _hungry._

He has seen the light of a sun holding tethered planets captive, crawling with the spawn of the spirit of the abyss. Who gazed into its depths, gave it life? Why is it now looking back?

He does not question the dictates of their survival—his and the known worlds. He does not ask why fate has allied him with an excessively compassionate human with an almost Nietzschean mind. He uses Dylan as Dylan uses him because they know what is coming.

A Commonwealth. Drago's bones. They'll be ready.


End file.
